<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shhhhhh by DichotomyStudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372021">Shhhhhh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios'>DichotomyStudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Families of Choice, FrattWeek, Gen, Holidays, New York City, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:19:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody thinks of orphans at Christmas, but the Devil never forgets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fratt Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shhhhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt 'family'. Technically a secret Santa gift to the lovely @SimplCharlieCox over on twitter, but she kindly allowed me to share for Fratt Week. I figure Matt's shushing <em>someone</em> up there on that roof. ♥</p><p>Thank you, titc, for all the cat herding!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318104">Give and Take</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril">Iithril</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>